Every Dog Has His Day
by TheArchivist10
Summary: A lost dog is found on a rainy night. But things aren't like you're familiar with. AU.
1. Chapter 1

There was a distant boom of thunder on that rainy night.

Mahora Academy was placed as one of the Top 10 most beautiful academies in Japan, but one would find that rather hard to believe under the current weather.

Strong gusts of wind blowed in the streets, taking away the umbrellas of any unfortunate students who were still out.

While the water poured down almost in torrents as if the sky itself were weeping upon the city. Some said that it was mostly likely how the first night of the relentless 40 nights and 40 days of rain God brought down upon the Earth.

Near the edge of the city like Academy, on one of its most far out buildings stood two figures wrapped in black cloaks, their hoods hiding their faces from view, but not being as effective against the rain.

"I still don't get why we have to be here," whined the far shorter of the two, barely reaching waist level with their companion.

"It's called reconnaissance, you little pipsqueak, and it's part of being a professional," snapped back the far taller of the two, with a deep voice that was definitely masculine.

The shorter one fumed. "I AM a professional and don't call me pipsqueak, assho-Gah"

Within a millisecond the taller one had his hand wrapped around his colleague's throat, not even bothering to look at them as his gaze remained focused on the Academy in front of them.

"Shut your trap, shit head," he growled, tightening his grip. "We have a job to do, and sneaking in to this place is hard enough without you mouthing off."

He gave one last tight squeeze around his companion's throat, making them wheeze. "So shut the fuck up."

And with that he let go and the shorter one felt to his knees gasping and wheezing as they tried to regain their breath.

The taller one stopped towards the edge of the roof that they were standing on. "Our target is in there, the employer wants her, so we've got to collect data, not only on her, but on this place's defenses, so don't screw this up Inugami, or I'll kill you."

And with that, he leapt off the building.

Rubbing his sore throat, Inugami Kotaro glared at the moving back of his partner.

He'd show him who's boss. And if they bumped into enemies, he'd show everyone that the strongest there was had just entered Mahora Academy.

And so, after regaining his breath, he leapt off the building, following his partner in crime.

It didn't take Kotaro long to catch up to his companion, now the two were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, being careful not to slip on the wet surface and toe not make to much noise.

Finally the two were deep into enemy territory, having come to a stop on a clock tower.

"We'll split up and and gather data," said the taller figure, placing his hands in his pockets. "Let's rendezvous here within fifteen minutes."

Without even waiting for his shorter companion's reply or acknowledgement, he leapt off the tower and headed West.

Kotaro growled at the dismissal of his companion. It wasn't just him, everyone else he ever worked with looked down on him, mocked him, ridiculed him.

He was sick of it! So he'd train bad get stronger and stronger, yeah that's it, he'd be strong enough to beat the Thousand Master.

And with that thought, he too was off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Damn this rain!' he mentally cursed, twelve minutes later as he snuck between alleyways.

The rain had gotten even stronger now, and it was making it harder for him to see, not only that the sound of thunder and the gusts of wind were making it harder to hear too.

And what was worse was that tie was nearly up and he'd barely found out anything!

At most what he'd found out was that there were several people with magical capabilities and some with a level of ki, patrolling around the stupid Academy.

Speaking of which, he quickly ducked behind a couple of rubbish bins, as a figure passed by.

It was had to tell with the rain, but from what he could see, it was a woman probably in her early twenties, she had long black hard and exotic dark skin.

As she passed by the entry of the alleyway Kotaro was currently in.

Kotaro slowed down his breathing as best he can to make it as quiet as possible.

The woman stood there at the entrance staring down into the alleyway, with a stoic expression.

Despite not being able to see much from his place, Kotaro could feel her stare pierce through him, looking into his very core.

It felt wrong, it felt sick, he was defenseless defenseless defenseless defenseless-

He bit into his hand to cut off that train of thought, tasting the coppery taste oh his own blood as it dripped from his wound.

What was that? Why had he felt like that? Every fibber in his being had screamed at him to attack her, because she was a threat.

He'd only felt like that when he was overwhelmed or threatened, when his more animalistic instincts became more influential.

'Im not an animal,' he thought to himself. 'Im not an animal.'

During this whole time the dark skinned woman had just stared into the dark alleyway, not moving from where she stood.

Finally she turned away, having apparently decided that there was nothing to worry about bad she finally walked away.

The next few seconds were painful, the eery silence baring the gusts of wind, sound of raindrops and occasional thunder being the only things that reached his ears.

Finally after a few more seconds to make sure that she was gone, he left out a sigh. "Hah."

*Click*

He froze.

"Who are you and what's your intention?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in an alleyway next to the clock tower, the taller of the two infiltrators silently fumed.

'That bastard was meant to be here three minutes ago, where is he?!'

He would've of waited on top of the tower like he had planned to, but the sudden movement of several energy signatures made him reconsider that, he might as well have painted a fucking bullseye on his chest.

'Don't tell me he...'

The sudden movement of nearly every magical aware entity in the area meant most likely that his useless little partner had been either sighted or caught.

'He better had been caught, for his own sake,' he thought darkly, his hand twitching to reach for the katana hidden under the cloak.

As his thoughts drifted closer bad closer towards murder, he finally noticed a small figure running towards the building where the clock tower was.

'There you are.'

Moving quicker than almost anyone could see, he sped towards the shorter figure of Kotaro Inugami and dragged him to another nearby alleyway.

"Hey, what's the...?" Kotaro's protests were silenced as for a second time that night he felt a hand grip his throat.

"You were seen weren't you? You little shit!" growled the older mercenary.

Kotaro tried to choke an answer out, but he couldn't.

Yes he'd been spotted by the dark skinned woman, but fortunately he'd been able to escape though just barely. Shadow clones were very effective diversions after all.

But that didn't fool her for very long, and he was confident that she was hot on his heels.

"Should've known something like this would happen," muttered the man with his hand wrapped around the child's throat. "Being partnered up with a worthless kid."

Kotaro tried his best to spit out an insult, but his efforts were in vain as all he got put was a faint choking sound that was drowned out by a clap of thunder that followed a flash of lightning.

"And now getting out of here is going to be a gigantic pain in the ass," mussed his companion, scratching his visible chin under the hood. "Though I guess, it could be easier if I were to leave the dead weight as a distraction..."

The dog boy's eyes widened, understanding exactly where this was going. Well he wasn't going to let him.

Putting as much ki as possible into his leg he swing the limb and kicked with all the fierce that he could the arm that was holding him.

It wasn't enough to break the other's arm, Kotaro knew he was too strong for that, but it was enough to loosen his grip on the boy's throat.

Crouching down and using his smaller size to his advantage, Kotaro avoided a swipe from his opponent and was able to get behind him.

Holding the two plans of his hands opposite each other, similar to in that manga that he loved reading, he amassed as much shadow energy as he could.

"Eat this!" he roared as he unleashed his attack.

An outstretched hand cut through the shadow energy like butter as his assailant was able to turn around in time.

Kotaro barely had time to widen his eyes before said hand plunged into his abdomen with a sickening 'squish'.

"I'd say 'nothing personal kid'," stated the man, a flash of lightning illuminating his face for a second, showing a narrow face, with a wide grin, green/blue markings under his blue eyes and just barely visible under the hood, a mop of messy blue hair. "But I don't like lying to dead men."

Grinding his teeth at the searing pain that he felt, due to the hand piercing his body, Kotaro gave his opponent one of the most hateful glares he'd ever given in his short life. "Fuck...you..."

And without much warning, there was an explosion of shadow energy, enveloping both fighters.

If one were to describe what it felt like to be trapped in those shadow, the easiest description would be akin to being suddenly immersed in water while still standing on dry land.

The shadows themselves weren't very harmful, especially for someone of his calibre, but still it was annoying, so he had to use his fee hand to cover his face.

And during this chaos, he felt what was warped around his other hand, slip away with a noticeable grunt.

He reached out to grab the little brat, but with the large amount of shadow obstructing his vision and dulling his movements, it made it nearly impossible as he just kept grabbing at nothing.

Eventually the shadows dissipated and he found himself standing alone in the alleyway, with blood dripping down his hand.

"Shit," he cursed, scratching his chin.

Still he had nothing to worry about, with that wound the little brat would either bleed out and die like a dog on the street, which he noted was very appropriate, or it'd slow him down enough so the mages could catch him.

Either way the brat would serve as a good distraction.

"When you're dealt a shit hand in life all you can do is either drag on or die," he mussed before he leapt away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain was unbearable, but he limped on. The wound was definitely serious, but hopefully his hanyo healing capabilities would keep it from killing him.

Provided his partner-sorry, former partner didn't track him down and kill him off course.

Thinking about the backstabbing son of a bitch, made his blood boil. Sure he never liked him to begin with, but they were partners, colleagues, if just for is mission.

He spat out some blood, that had made its way into his mouth. Despite his love for battle, he hated the taste of blood, partly because the coppery taste was horrible, mostly because it reminded him off...

'No! Not here, not now.'

Despite that the memories started folding back to him, almost taking over his vision.

"Kota-kun, dinner's ready~"

The six year old child smiled brightly, and took his seat at the table. "Thank you mommy."

His cloak fell off. He continued to limp on.

"Yum~ Chicken," cheered the child as he started to did in. The mother just smiled fondly.

His shoes came off next. His feet started changing shape, followed by his legs. His pants were already coming loose.

"Don't forget to eat your vegetables."

"Don't wanna."

Tears started to stream down his cheeks. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

The mother pouted at her child's stubbornness, before an elegant smile decorated her beautiful features. "If you eat them all, I'll give you sweets."

The child perked up and looked at the mother with expectant eyes. "Really?"

"Really"

He was on all fours now, the fur was now nearly completely covering his body.

The mother smiled sweetly and headed to the cupboards.

The child looked at his meal and started to dig in. Closing his eyes in delight.

He limped out of his shirt. The boy was gone.

The child didn't like the taste the food suddenly got, it was like metal.

The child opened his eyes and saw there was some ketchup on the food, but what was confusing was there was a lot on the table.

There was only a puppy, a mutt, a mongrel.

The child looked to his mother to ask what was gong on. He then saw her...

"Mommy?" He choked out.

Giving one last whimper, the animal collapsed. The world was gone. There was only the wet, the thunder, the cold and the dark.

Then.

Finally...

"Ah! It's a puppy!"

There was warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Member of the Swimming Club and 2A student, seat 6, Okouchi Akira, was worried.

She and her roommate, Class 2A seat 14, Library Exploration Club, Saotome Haruna, had gone out a few minutes ago to go get some more food before the shops closed due to the weather.

But before either could reach the shops, they had heard a faint whimpering. Having followed the sound, they had soon come across a wounded puppy lying unconscious on the wet ground.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, which was quickly followed by a clap of thunder.

Akira bit her lip. She now had said puppy cradled between her arms as she and Haruna ran back to the dorms as fast as they could.

Her hood had been blown of by the wind and her face was now getting soaked. But she didn't care.

Despite the strong gusts of wind and pouring down rain, the duo eventually reached the dorm building and not long after, their own dorm.

The tall girl swung open their door and rushed in. Followed by her bespectacled roommate.

"Haruna, can you get the first aid?" urgently asked the swimmer girl, closing the door behind her as she did after Haruna had also entered.

"You got it," said Haruna, nodding before heading towards the bathroom to get the First Aid kit,

"Thanks" thanked Akira, moving to the center of the room, grabbing a bath towel that had been left on a chair.

Akira had to admit that she had been caught off guard. It was just so bizarre to see the cheerful, teasing, sligh...okay very perverted, happy go lucky mangaka so serious. She hadn't made any jokes or perverted statements for quite some time.

Laying the towel flat on the floor as best as she could with one hand, Akira gently placed the wounded dog on said towel, being extra careful not to worsen its wound. Despite this, it still left out a whimper.

A moment later Haruna returned carrying a case that had everything needed for first aid. Seeing as a lot of these girls lived on their own and would sometimes get wounded when a nurse wasn't nearby it was natural to have a First Aid kit nearby.

"Thanks," said Akira, taking the case, opening it and taking out a cloth and a bottle of alcohol. Akira would occasionally help her friend Izumi Ako who was the nurse's assistant so she had some experience with these things.

"Here let me help you," said Haruna. Kneeling down next to the swimmer and the puppy, the mangaka started helping out however she could. "Who do you think he belongs to?"

"I don't know, he doesn't have a collar so it's hard to tell" answered Akira, as she tended to the dog's wounds as best she could.

"Pity we can't take him to the vets," mused Haruna as se helped as best she could. "But they'd most likely be closed by now."

"Help me with these bandages," said Akira she tried the best she could to avoid making it any more painful for the animal as she and the mangaka wrapped the bandages around the pup. "Plus they're too far, it'd probably be too late by time we got there."

"And we can't ask Ako-chan to help because she'd faint the moment she saw him bleeding," noted Haruna. It was unfortunate that the closest available nurse would not be very helpful unconscious.

"There, that should do it," sighed Akira, wiping her brow.

Haruna leaned back on her arms. "Man, I'm not cut out for this sort of stuff."

They'd done the best they could considering neither were vets and the pup's wounds were quite serious. Fortunately it seemed its life wasn't in any immediate danger.

A low grumbling sound interrupted the silence that the two had settled into, which caused Akira to blush while Haruna grinned at her.

"Hungry, Akira?

"Yeah, I guess so." She scratched the back of her head then leaned back on her arms."Pity we weren't able to get the food...sorry."

Haruna smiled deviously Akira. "Aw, there's no reason to apologize." She then lunged at the tall girl and hugged her tightly. "Your kind heart and gentle nature is one of the things that I love about you."

Akira gave a nervous laugh as she tried to wriggle out of her roommate's bear hug, while said mangaka rubbed her cheek against her own. Plus the two were still sopping wet from all the rain. "Um, Paru? Could you maybe...?"

"Aw, you're very wet Akira."

"Don't say such suggestive things!" she yelled.

"Sorry sorry," said the bespectacled girl, though she didn't sound sorry. "I'm just having a little fun."

"Yeah, I know. So can you please stop groping my breasts?" As always, her friend's spirits were as lively as ever.

Haruna chuckled, groping some more. "Hmmm, but they're as supple as ever."

"Paru," her voice had a tinge of anger in it.

"Fine, fine," Haruna stood up and removed her rain coat, then put it in the basket for the dirty laundry. "How's about we have something to eat? Surely there must be something in to eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The child practically leapt from his seat at seeing his mother on the floor, more of that red stuff seeping out of her.

He rushed to her side with worry filling his voice. "Mommy? What's wrong?"

The mother turned to give him a kind smile. "It's okay Kota-kun...mommy is...okay, she's just...little tired...right now..."

It was a lie of course. Even the child knew that. He may not yet understand the concept of death but on some instinctual level he was scared. He couldn't possibly explain why.

He couldn't even explain why he had started crying. "M...mommy..."

She lifted a hand to gently stroke his cheek. "Kota-kun *cough*, don't cry...you've gotta be a big boy okay?"

He sniffed, rubbing his eyes.p and choked out. "Okay, mommy."

She smiled at him, that smile that always warmed his heart, that made him feel like everything was going to be alright.

Actually, yeah things were going to be alright, when mommy smiles like that everything will be alright. She was still smiling. "I'll be a big boy, okay mommy."

...

"Mommy?"

...

"Wake up mommy," he started shaking her. "Mommy, wake up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brown eyes snapped open, as Kotaro finally woke up.

It was still mostly dark with barely some light coming in through the window. The sun must have only just started rising.

His body felt sore. Damn that bastard must have done a number on him.

Urgh, it felt too early to wake up. His eyelids were very heavy. It was an effort just to think straight.

Hmmm, actually yeah. Sleeping sounded like a good idea. This bed was very comfy too.

Having decided, in his currently exhausted state of mind, to get a few more minutes of sleep, closing his eyes, he turned over towards a the source of warmth that he had been feeling.

Give him a moment, he'll get there.

...

...

...

'Wait a sec!'

There it is.

'Who's bed is this?! Who's room is this?!'

Yet again his eyes snapped open. This time he was greeted with the face of a sleeping girl, right in front of his own.

She was snoring softly, giving out soft breaths that tickled his face, with bangs of her dark hair draped over her face.

His first instinct was to jump away from her. But unfortunately her arms suddenly wrapped around him, pressing his face against her bountiful chest, and started cuddling him like a stuffed toy.

Internally Kotaro was panicking as he had started mentally asking himself urgent questions. What was going on? Who was this girl? Why was he in bed with her? And why were these things on her chest so surprisingly soft?

...okay that last one wasn't so urgent.

Trying his best to avoid waking her up, he had started trying to wriggle his way out of her grasp. But every time it looked like he had gotten some room she would tighten her hold around him.

But Kotaro was a stubborn boy before he was a cautious boy. So eventually with much effort he was able to free himself from the hold that he had been held in.

But he did it far too quickly bad wasn't cautious enough as he immediately sat upright giving a disgruntled 'Gah!' as he did. Unfortunately, doing so stirred the girl awake.

Her eyes fluttering open, she gave a small yawn and lifted her head from the pillow. After wiping her eyes a bit she finally noticed the boy in front of her.

The two sat/lied there starring at each other for a few moments that felt like an eternity for the young boy.

As time passed the girl's eyes widened more and more as her senses came back to her and her mind woke up properly. Eventually her eyes took in completely that there was a definitely naked boy in her bed.

She then screamed.

The sudden loud, high pitched noise caused the poor boy to suddenly cover his very sensitive ears. He tried jumping away from the screaming banshee, unfortunately he had gotten tangled in the bed's cover so he ended up falling off the bed and went tumbling on the floor.

Having been startled awake, Haruna, on the top bed, sat upright with half lidded eyes. "Ah, Asuna-chan I didn't expect you to be a scream...huh?"

Groaning, Kotaro did the best he could to sit upright while rubbing his head with one hand. "Shit, what was that for?"

Meanwhile the tall girl who had nearly screamed his ears off was climbing out of her bed while the green haired girl on the top bunk was looking around confusedly, having already put on her glasses, her gaze finally settled on darting between Kotaro and the brunette. "Akira? What's going on? Who's he?"

"He...he was in my bed," stuttered Akira, still shaken.

Haruna raised an eyebrow and eyed the young boy on the floor. Hmm, not bad. Kinda cute and he was quite muscular, he'll definitely be a hunk when he grows up. If only she could get a good assessment of his 'manhood'.

Despite this, she looked at Akira with a big grin. "I must hand it to you Akira, this one looks like a keeper. Don't mind me, just keep on doing your thing, I'll just watch and mastur..."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" screeched the swimmer, causing Kotaro to cover his ears again.

"Oh, so you want me to join?" Haruna asked expectantly. "I admit I've never been big on the whole shota thing, but if you're willing..."

"NO!" Akira screeched again, her face bright red. She then pointed at Kotaro. "He...he just appeared out of nowhere."

At this Haruna's eyes widened slightly. Climbing out of bed, she then approached the young boy who was just looking in between the two girls with utter confusion.

"Hey kid, who are you?" asked Haruna.

The dog boy suddenly looked panicked as his eyes darted around to find an exit. But before he could do anything, the bespectacled girl had suddenly grabbed his ears and started pulling.

"Oh, these are very lifelike," she noted as she felt them in between her fingers.

"Ow, cut that out!" snapped the young boy, batting her hands away. But much to his frustration she just changed targets and grabbed his tail. "Hey!"

"Oh, this fur is so soft," she said as she stroked it. She the noticed something weird. "Hmmm? There's no attachment, is it glued on?"

Hearing the rustling of fabric, Haruna turned to see Akira looking through the covers of her bed, muttering. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The puppy," Akira answered frantically. "The poor thing was shivering last night, so I brought it into my bed to warm it-" she stopped abruptly.

The silence was intense as the realization dawned on the two girls. Slowly they turned to look at the boy that they had been dealing with before, specifically his dog ears, tail and bandages wrapped around his midsection.

"You gotta be kidding me," gasped Haruna, letting go of his tail as he snatched it back from her.

"That's impossible," muttered Akira.

Despite the previous atmosphere having about all just evaporated, Kotaro still shrunk under the gazes of the two girls. "Umm..."

Suddenly he found the bespectacled girl right in front of him, kneeling down so that she was at his eye level.

"Be honest here," she said seriously, causing both Kotaro and Akira to sweatdrop. "Are you a real life hanyo?"

"No...?" he squeaked out.

Both girls stared at him blandly.

"Fine!" he said, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm a hanyo, I'm magical, mystical, mythical, whatever!"

Whatever reaction he was expecting, it wasn't for the girl to suddenly jump in the air and cheer 'Woohoo' with a huge smile on her face.

Kotaro just stared at her dumbly, while Akira's eyes became little dots.

"This is great!" Haruna continued to cheer, before she turned to look at Kotaro again. "Does this mean all magical things are real?"

Kotaro shrugged his shoulders. "Kinda."

"Woohoo!"

Kotaro, wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't remember much. Last thing he remembered was walking down a rainy street, after that bastard nearly killed him.

Looking down at his abdomen, where the wound was, he was slightly surprised to see bandages. He looked up at the two girls, the cheering one and the one that just eyed her friend. Did they do the bandages?

"Hey!" he yelled interrupting the taller girl's cheering. "Was this you?" he asked, pointing at the bandages.

"Oh yeah, that was us," said Haruna. "We found you on the street bleeding out, we couldn't just leave you there, then again," she mused eying the young boy. "Was that really you?"

Kotaro absentmindedly shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, that was me, being part of the dog tribe allows me to shape shift a bit."

"Can you show us?" asked Akira, joining in the conversation.

Kotaro yet again shrugged indifferently before his body changed and shifted, and where once sat a young boy now sat a small puppy.

"That's incredible," gasped Akira in amazement at the internally trying to hold back the need to cuddle the little pup.

"That's pretty nice," mused Haruna, hiding her amazement better than her roommate. "But is that all you can do?"

The pup's eyes narrowed at that statement. If there was one word that you could use to describe Kotaro, was competitive. It was a flaw of his, how easy it was to trick him into doing things via challenges.

So hearing the implied challenge, he decided to show this girl his strongest form.

And so his shape yet again shifted back into his young boy form, but much to the girls' surprise it didn't stop there. His hair on his head started turning whit and growing longer, white fur spreading across his body, muscles bulging and flexing as he grew, and his claws became more prominent.

He grinned. "So what do you think Nee-chan?"

The reaction once again shocked him. The brunette girl was blushing while trying to avoid looking at him directly while the glasses wearing girl's nose was bleeding as her gaze was directed more southward.

Following her line of sight, Kotaro's eyes bulged and his cheeks reddened at a realization.

"Great potential," noted Haruna.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET ME SOME FRICKING PANTS WOMAN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later after they had found a pair of shorts and a T-shirt for Kotaro, they were Haruna's and a bit big on him. But they'd do just fine for now.

Currently the dorm's three occupants were sitting around the kotatsu, talking about Kotaro's situation.

"So you were attacked by an enemy last night?" asked the tall girl, whom Kotaro had learned was called Okouchi Akira, after hearing Kotaro's explanation.

Naturally the dog boy had to alter the facts a bit regarding as to why he was at Mahora in the first place and his relation to the person responsible for his wound. "Yeah, I must have passed out just before you found me."

"And we brought you back here and treated your wounds," summed up the bespectacled girl, Haruna.

"Yep," said Kotaro nodding, before his cheeks got a pink tinge on them. "Umm...listen...thanks for that and sorry for what happened before."

"Nah, it's no big deal, we couldn't just leave ya there," said Haruna, waving it off. "Plus there's no reason to be sorry kid."

"Indeed I did overreact before and I was technically the one who brought you into my bed," noted Akira, blushing lightly while Haruna snickered.

Recalling the girl's actions, Kotaro's cheeks reddened. "Yeah...well...whatever, thanks for everything but I'm gonna have to leave soon."

At this Haruna and Akira were slightly shocked. "Why?" asked Haruna.

"Do you have to go home?" asked Akira, tilting her head.

"Nah, I live on the road," said Kotaro, putting his arms behind his head.

"But what about your parents?" asked Haruna.

At this Kotaro's ears drooped down, he lowered his arms and he looked to the side, avoiding their gazes. Now this confused the girls, from what they'd learned of the boy on front of them he was a rather hot headed, abrasive, kid. It was weird to see him actually so subdued like this.

"I...I've..." he muttered under his breath. Internally he was angry with himself. What was wrong with him? He usually never got this sad at thinking about...that. It's that stupid dream's fault!

"You don't have parents do you?" asked Akira, in an very sad and soft voice. Her expression was that of pure sadness at the thought of this poor boy homeless on the streets.

He didn't answer the question, lowering his head and just remained quiet.

"Okay then, it's decided!"

The sudden declaration caused both Kotaro and Akira to look at Haruna with blank eyes.

Kotaro let out an 'Eh?', while Akira asked, "What's decided?"

Haruna grinned at the confused duo. "Kotaro-kun here is going to stay with us."

Kotaro's eyes bulged out at that statement. "What the hell?! Don't go deciding stuff like that on your own!"

"Oh come on," said Haruna, going to his side and wrapping an arm around Kotaro. "What kinda girls would we be if we just let a kid like you go on to live in the streets like that?"

"But..." he tried to complain, but was silenced when Haruna's one armed hug pushed him up against her breasts.

"Um, Paru are you sure about this?" asked Akira, getting the mangaka's attention. "I mean, I agree that we can't leave him on his own."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Kotaro in a muffled voice from his place in Haruna's bosom.

"No," answered both girls.

"But what are we going to tell everyone else?" continued Akira, unperturbed by Kotaro's interruption. "There are strict rules about having boys in the dorms."

Haruna just shrugged her shoulders. "We'll just say he's a distant cousin of mine and he's having troubles at home or something, and that he needs a place to stay."

Then her grin grew wider. "Besides, this is too good a chance to let us pass, how many times do you actually encounter a magical boy? Surely from now on we're going to get involved in magical adventures and hijinks.

Akira sighed and just gave up. When Haruna got like that there's was no stopping her.

Kotaro meanwhile wondered what he'd gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bazinga! Here's the new chapter. Expect more to come.**

0o0o0

Not too far away in another dorm, another student of 2A woke up to the smell of cooking, she sat up, her long purple hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Good morning Yue."

Hearing the familiar voice, Class 2A seat 4, Library Club member Ayase Yue, turned to look at the kitchen area where another girl came out, smiling at her roommate, eyes covered by the bangs of her shoulder length purple hair.

"Good morning Nodoka," Yue yawned out, climbing down the ladder of the bunk bed. "You're up a bit early."

Class 2A seat 27, Library Club member Miyazaki Nodoka gave a small smile. "Yeah, well the weather outside woke me up, and I no longer felt sleepy so I though I should start getting breakfast ready."

Yue nodded in understanding at that. The storm from last night was still raging on outside, it was nearly impossible to see anything outside due to the heavy rain.

"So school is still cancelled I presume," she noted monotonously, picking up a juice box and starting to drink from it.

It was natural, the faculty were aware of how fierce the weather was and despite how tough the students of Mahora Academy could be, it would be unwise to ask them to venture to classes in this weather.

"Yeah it is," answered Nodoka as she went back to the kitchen to handle breakfast. "It's a pity though, the library will be most likely closed too."

Yue nodded in understanding as she took as seat beside their kotatsu, still sipping form her juice box. "I'm guessing everyone else are planing to have a party or something, that'd be just typical of our classmates."

"Haruna will probably be one of the ring leaders," noted Nodoka as she came back with two plates with their breakfast on. "She really loves parties."

"Yeah, most likely," mussed Yue, setting aside her juice and digging into her meal. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours since Haruna and Akira had awoken to find a young boy in place of a puppy in their room. They had soon found out that said boy was a hanyo, and Haruna being a secrets/gossip monger had spent most of this time squeezing every bit of info about the magical community that she could.

"So mages hide amongst us and go around helping people as Magister Magis?" summed up Haruna, after Kotaro had explained to her what a lot of mages in hiding strived to do.

"Well only those qualified or something like that," said Kotaro, biting into his sandwich. "I don't know much about that western stuff."

Haruna stroked her chin as she mulled over the information that Kotaro had given her throughout the morning. Akira had lost interest after the general subject of magic was over and went to have a shower.

But what interested Haruna most was this idea of a 'Magic World' which was ruled by two superpowers, the Hellas Empire and the Megalosembrian Senate.

To most this would of been akin to learning about two new countries that they hadn't heard about, to Haruna it was learning about potential future enemies/allies in her quest for world dommination.

And in a way learning about magic made it both easier and harder for her future goals. Harder in that there's many dangerous enemies out there and easier in that with magic she could start accumulating personal power and forming a baddass army.

'Hmmm, maybe I should learn some of that magic myself,' she mussed as she watched Kotaro finish his sandwich.

"Kotaro-kun, could you teach me some of this magic?" she asked the young boy expectantly, with her eyes sparkling batting her eyelashes.

"Nah can't do," he answered to which Haruna banged her forehead on the kotatsu.

"Why not?!" she asked indignantly, lifting her head.

Kotaro shrugged his shoulders. "Most of the stuff I learnt was just from watching, and I have a good knack for fighting, I have no idea how to teach it."

He then picked up a second sandwich a bit into it. "Besides, I told you I'm not staying."

Next thing he knew Haruna had placed her hands on his shoulders and had a dark aura around her as she grinned wickedly. "Kotaro-kun, what sort of man are you?"

"Eh?"

"Akira and I go through all this trouble of treating your wounds, giving you a bed to sleep in, especially since that bed had a hot piece of ass like Akira, and give you food and your way of showing gratitude is to just leave us?" she asked, looming over him. "You are nothing but a cowardly child."

Kotaro ground his teeth and glared at the girl. "I'm not a coward!" he yelled at her.

"Then prove it," said Haruna, crossing her arms under her chest. "Stay here and make it up to us, unless you're nothing but an ungrateful brat undeserving of being called a man."

Now Kotaro was in a dilemma, on the one hand the longer he stayed at the academy the more likely were the chances of him being caught by the local magic association, but on the other hand, the integrity of his manhood was being questioned.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful to them, not at all, this had been the most kindness he'd received in a very long time, so the girl had a point that he owed them, but still it was risky.

But she was questioning his manhood dammit!

"Fine I'll stay," he grumbled, crossing his arms as Haruna smiled triumphantly.

"Now that's a good boy," said Haruna, in the same way one would say it a dog as she ruffled his hair despite his protests.

She the stood up making her generous bosom bounce and stretched her arms. "I think it's time to start getting washed and dressed," she said as Akira came out of the bathroom already dressed and her hair done up in her typical ponytail.

Grabbing her own towel Haruna headed to the bathroom as Akira went to the fridge to find something to eat.

Kotaro meanwhile stretched his arms and lied down on his back with his arms behind his head. It had been one exhausting morning, after all the shenanigans and spending so long explaining all he could about the magical community. He was tired.

What was strangest of all was that he now had roommates, that was...weird, they'd done a lot for him and he guessed the bespectacled Nee-chan had a point of being a man and making it up to them.

"Excuse me Kotaro-kun," said Akira, now standing over the young boy. "Can I have a word with you?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Kotaro shrugged. "Sure," and he sat upright so as to better speak to the tall girl. "What is it?"

Nodding, Akira kneeled down so as to be closer to the boy's eye level. "I just want to say that you don't have to feel like you owe us anything."

Kotaro blinked in utter confusion. She didn't want to be paid back? "What...?"

She lifted a hand to silence him and continued. "I heard what you and Haruna were talking about before, truth is that was Haruna's way of asking you to stay, because neither of us in good conscience can let a child go wandering the streets on his own."

Kotaro opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when Akira placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What I'm trying to say is that Haruna and I would be more than happy to have you stay with us," she them smiled softly at him. "No strings attached."

Kotaro's cheeks heated up as he stared at the smiling girl in front of him. Noticing he had been staring for a while, he quickly turned to look to the side. "Ye...yeah, got it."

Akira smiled again as she stood up and picked up her handbag.

"I'm going out now," she said, leaving the dog boy where he was and walking out the door. "See you later."

"Se...see ya latter," muttered Kotaro, who opted to lie back down on the floor as he gave a small wave in acknowledgement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nodoka hummed happily as she walked down the hallway. She didn't usually hum like that, she was for all intents and purposes a very quiet person, but seeing as there wasn't anyone else around to hear and the fact that she was feeling quite happy despite the contrasting weather outside.

She saw Akira as she entered another dorm that was not her own. Nodoka guessed that she must have gone to see Ako, Makie or Yuna, either for some company or because Haruna had gone too far with her teasing.

Nodoka loved Haruna, just like how she loved Yue, but she knew that their friend could go too far sometimes and rarely was she sorry for them, don't get Nodoka wrong, she would actually miss these features of Haruna if they went, it's just that she can be a handful.

She finished this train of thought as she came to the door of her friend's dorm and knocked on it softly, but hard enough that someone would hear it from inside.

She didn't have to wait long though, as someone opened it not long after.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the person that opened the door.

It was a b...boy, probably about three years or more younger than her, he had messy black hair and a small noticeable fang amongst his teeth when he spoke, and for a second she could of sworn she saw something move in his hair.

But that wasn't the issue here, there was a boy standing right in front of her, in Paru's dorm and wearing her clothes. What did that mean? What was going on?

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked the dark haired boy, leaning forward so that his face was right in front of hers. "Are you okay? Your face has gone all red."

She left out a small 'eep' and everything went black.

"Woah! Hey!" exclaimed Kotaro as he caught the girl before she fell on the ground.

What was with this weird girl? One moment she was just standing there all quiet with a red face and the next thing, she was unconscious.

As gently as he could, he shifted his hold on her to make it more comfortable. As he did the bangs covering her face shifted, revealing her entire face.

Now Kotaro may be ten-years-old, but even he could appreciate the beauty of the opposite sex at times. But good luck getting him to admit it.

And he had to admit, she was kinda cute, for a weirdo that is. Shaking his head out of those thoughts he decided to wake this girl as delicately as he could.

By shaking her of course.

"C'mon wake up dammit!" he growled, as he shook her.

Gonk.

He felt something hard and heavy impact against the side of his head, causing him to let go of the girl and go tumbling down the hallway. How much more can a guy take?

"Nodoka, are you alright?" asked a voice from where Kotaro had been standing before.

Rubbing his sore head, he sat up to see who was talking.

He saw another girl, probably a bit shorter than the first one, holding on to said unconscious girl, fanning her face as she tried to wake her up.

"Hey!" barked Kotaro, getting the girl's attention, as he stomped towards the shorter female. "What's the big idea?!"

Narrowing her eyes, the shorter girl laid down her unconscious friend gently on the ground, and held up a thick heavy book as it were a weapon.

"Who are you?" she asked, lifting her arm to prepare to throw the book at a moments notice. "And what were you doing to Nodoka?"

"Who?" asked Kotaro, tilting his head, to which the girl sweatdropped.

She then gestured at the unconscious girl beside her. "Her. Nodoka. What were you doing?"

"I was trying to wake her up!" he answered. "I just answered the door and there she was with a face like a tomato and the next moment she's...well...that.," he finished by pointing at the girl in question.

The book bearing girl lifted an eyebrow, then turned to eye her unconscious friend and then at the open door. She then turned back to look at him with an inquisitive look. "You came from that room?" she asked pointing at the aforementioned room.

Kotaro nodded. "Yep, that's what I've been saying."

The girl again narrowed her eyes and then leaned in towards the dorm. "Haruna!" she called out.

The was an uncomfortable silence, at least for Kotaro, for a few slow moments before said silence was broken by the sound of a door opening and a familiar voice called out. "Yue? Is that you?"

Coming out of the bathroom was a towel clad Haruna with her hair still very damp. "What do you want?"

The girl called Yue then pointed at Kotaro. "Do you know him?"

Blinking in confusion, the perverted mangaka walked over to the door to look out to the side where the shorter girl was pointing. There she saw Kotaro standing, glaring at Yue.

"Oh Kotaro-kun, what are you doing out here?" she asked, as she noticed her new friend.

"So you know him?" asked Yue, looking in between the mangaka and the boy.

"Yep."

"Told ya," said Kotaro, crossing his arms smugly.

Then Haruna's eyes sparked as she remembered something. She then grabbed both Kotaro and Yue, who had started lifting up the unconscious girl off the ground, and dragged them into the dorm.

"Yuechi, Nodoka, I've got some great news to tell ya," she cackled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello everyone," greeted Akira as she closed the door behind her. She then lifted an eyebrow. "Yuna shouldn't you be dressed by now?"

Her friend, Class 2A seat 2, Basketball Club member Akashi Yuna, who was lying down on her stomach in her pajamas as she watched TV looked up to look at her taller get friend. "What's the point? Classes are cancelled."

"True, but it's quite sloppy to not even bother to change," replied Akira, as she sat on the couch, next to a pink haired girl who was notably shorter than both Akira and Yuna. "Besides I would expect you to be one of the first to jump at setting up a 'No school' party."

Yuna just shrugged her shoulders. "The cheerleaders already have it covered, I think Sakurako has gone to ask Sat-chan and Chao to set up the food."

"Oh, goodie their food is always the best," cheered the pink haired girl. Class 2A seat 16, Gymnastics Club member, Sasaki Makie. She then turned to look at Akira. "Actually Akira, where were you last night?"

"Yeah, you were going to come over last night, but then you called and said you were too tired to come," noted a petite girl with silver hair, Class 2A seat 5, Boy's Football Club Manager Izumi Ako, from the kitchen as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Yuna, turning to look at Akira.

Now all three girls were looking at a startled Akira who's pupils had become little dots.

"Uh...um...you see..." she stuttered as her mind raced. The whole ordeal with puppy Kotato-kun had left her exhausted last night so she had opted to go to bed early.

But she couldn't tell them that. They'd most likely ask to see the puppy, especially Makie who loved cute things, and she couldn't do that because said puppy was now a young boy living in her dorm.

She could always tell them the truth, she could trust them. But Kotaro had made it clear that those who revealed that magic existed got punished. She greatly cared and trusted her friends, but she wouldn't be able to bear having harm come to such a young boy.

Them she remembered something Haruna had said earlier.

'Forgive me for lying to you,' she thought solemnly.

"Oh...so...sorry about that but a...cousin of mine had come over," she said as convincingly as she could. "I had to go look for him last night because he's never been to Mahora before and the storm made it hard."

At this her friend's eyes widened.

"A cousin?" asked Makie.

"Came last night?" added Ako.

"And he's a boy?" finished Yuna, with a mischievous grin.

"Ye..yes," answered Akira nervously.

"Is he hot?" asked Yuna, who had by now stood up and was now stranding in front of her swimmer friend.

"N...no!" she half screamed in answer, her cheeks slightly pink. "I mean...he's...he's just a kid!"

Yuna raised her eyebrows, while Makie leaned in, "Really?"

"You've never mentioned having any cousins of that age, that I know of," noted Ako, who was done washing the dishes and had joined her friends in the lounge.

"Well he's kind of a distant relative," stated Akira nervously. This secret keeping was pretty hard and it hadn't even been one minute yet. "Maybe twice or thrice removed."

"Can we meet him?" asked Makie, who had jumped to her feet in excitement and was looking at her tall friend with wide expectant eyes.

"Yeah Akira, you know the saying family of a friend is a friend," said Yuna.

"I don't think that's a real saying," murmured Ako.

"But still you should introduce us," said Yuna, ignoring Ako's statement. "C'mon there's nothing else to do."

Yet again, internally Akira was panicking. She couldn't introduce these guys to Kotaro yet, they'd probably ask him all these questions about him being her cousin and because they'd not have time to set their stories up the truth would get out.

"I will I will," she said raising her arms placatingly, hoping to calm her friends down. "Put not just yet."

At this Makie pouted cutely. "Why not?"

"Well you see," said Akira nervously. Come on, need a good excuse!

"He's new in town and he was very tired from his trip," she said. "I'll gladly introduce you, but I think i should maybe...um prepare him?"

That last bit sounded far too fake and by Yuna's skeptic expression she had noticed.

"I'll introduce you at the party," Akira said quickly, trying to not let her panic take over. " then he'd be able to meet everyone else too."

While Yuna still seemed skeptical, fortunately Ako and Makie seemed satisfied with the answer though Makie still seemed a bit disappointed.

Finally Yuna sighed. "Fine, if you want to hide him from your true vs that's fine," said Yuna as she went back to watching TV, before adding. "I know she isn't Iincho but are you sure about leaving him with Paru?"

Akira sweatdropped at the statement. She may have to go back to check on them soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three minutes since Miyazaki Nodoka had regained consciousness and during those three minutes Haruna had told both her and her best friend some rather unbelievable news once all were sat around the kotatsu.

"I don't believe it," droned out Yue, monotonously sipping from her juice box and eying both Haruna and the supposed hanyo.

"But it's true!" whined Haruna like a little child whose parents wouldn't believe her. She then turned to Kotaro. "Isn't it Kotaro-kun?"

Kotaro opted to look to the side avoiding the gaze of the bespectacled girl. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on," whined Haruna, distressed that Kotaro wasn't helping her.

In all honesty Nodoka wanted to believe Haruna. Who wouldn't? That magic was real was something she had dreamt of many times. Not only that, she claimed that the young boy sitting across from her was a hanyo.

Both she and Yue were aware that Haruna wasn't one to lie to them, but still the fact remained that it was a pretty unbelievable story. Not only that, she claimed that the young boy sitting across from her was a hanyo.

Nodoka stared at the young boy in front of her who looked quite uncomfortable to be in the middle of this argument.

As the boy seemed to sense he was being stared at he turned to look at the shy librarian.

Feeling her cheeks redden, Nodoka lowered her gaze to avoid eye contact.

"Listen Haruna," said Yue, running a hand down her face. "If you have actual proof, show us okay? I'd love to believe you but this all seems very illogical unless there's some concrete proof."

"Fine I'll give ya proof," said Haruna.

And much to the surprise of everyone present she put her hand down the back of Kotaro's pants. Well actually they were her own pants but still.

"What are you doing?!" screeched Yue in terror while Nodoka's face became bright enough to be seen from space. "Stop molesting that child!"

In another dorm a certain blonde girl sneezed

Haruna grinned as she found what she was looking for, ignoring Kotaro's protest, and then pulled.

Much to Yue and Nodoka's shock what Haruna pulled out from the boy's pants was a tail. (That's not a euphemism, she actually pulled out his tail, get your heads out of the gutter!)

In doing so she gave said tail a good yank which made the dog boy yelp in protest accidentally making his ears pop out of their hiding place within his mop of messy hair.

"See," said Haruna, letting go of the tail then grabbing the ears before they could go back into the mop of hair. "Real dog ears and real dog tail, he's a hanyo!"

"Fascinating," muttered Yue, as she leaned in to look at the ears personally. She took one in between her fingers to feel how authentic it is. She the checked to see where they connected with the scalp. "These...these are authentic!"

"Re...really?" gasped Nodoka, who was too shy to approach the boy.

"Told ya," said Haruna smugly. She then wrapped her arms around Kotaro and pulled him up against her chest. "I'm telling ya girls this is the beginning of whole new life!" she then started laughing maniacally.

The dorm door suddenly swung open and was quickly closed as Akira ran into the room.

She then looked at her roommates in panic. "Kotaro-kun, Haruna I need to tell you...what are Yue-san and Nodoka-san doing here?" she asked.


End file.
